Equivalent Trade
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Kau tidak akan tahu betapa berharganya dirimu, sebelum kau menyadari, bahwa kebaikan kecilmu membawa perubahan besar bagi orang lain. AU. Drama/Crime. Rated T. OOC. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, dan Christmas Mind to RnR? :)


_**Equivalent Trade**_

Fullmetal Alchemist © **Hiromu Arakawa**

**Warning: AU. Drama/Crime. Rated T. OOC.**

**Characters: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Christmas.**

**.**

**.**

** Elven kembali **_**publish**_** fic di fandom ini :D. Sebenarnya ini stok cerpen Elven yang dijadiin **_**fic. **_

** Okelah, selamat membaca ^^/**

* * *

_Kau tidak akan tahu betapa berharganya dirimu, sebelum kau menyadari, bahwa kebaikan kecilmu membawa perubahan besar bagi orang lain._

_._

_._

Sudah dua kali sidang kasus penganiayaan dengan tersangka seorang mantan wanita pekerja seks komersial versus penggugat—seorang pria dari kalangan pejabat, berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Namun di sidang kedua, seorang advokat dari penggugat mengumumkan hal yang mencengangkan….

"Sudah kuputuskan; saya akan membela pihak tergugat, dan akan menerapkan _pro_ _bono_ untuk klien saya yang baru ini!"

Dan suara-suara setajam pedang pun mulai berkoar-koar tidak kenal kata lesu.

"Apa-apaan si Pengacara Sinting itu?! Itu melanggar kode etik advokat!"

"Masa?! Sulit dipercaya, padahal Mr King Bradley akan membayarnya dengan harga tinggi. Pengacara tak tahu diuntung!"

"Ah, palingan cari sensasi. Si Pengacara Keladi yang punya mulut api itu. Pasti ujung-ujungnya karena masalah politik, sebentar lagi kan Pemilu Central."

"Kliennya pelacur? Nggak usah heran kali! Si Lidah Api itu kan memang sang _Womanizer_. Bayarannya menginap tujuh hari tujuh malam sampai loyo. Hahaha."

Yang paling sengit terlihat di forum Amestris—yang di musim ini luar biasa kekuatan dan pengaruhnya. Padahal mereka bisa diibaratkan bagai menegakkan benang basah karena yang dikomentari tak bereaksi apa-apa, terlampau santai.

Kau tidak akan pernah dewasa jika kau tidak pernah punya masalah, ada benarnya juga pepatah itu. Tapi sang Pepatah menyebutkannya ibarat terpeleset di jalanan bersalju karena sebenarnya secara naluriah manusia ingin hidup bahagia. Mengasakan hidup sempurna tanpa beban yang membuat hidupnya sepahit buah maja.

Dan pria berumur sekitar 35 tahun itu—yang sedang duduk santai di sudut ruang tunggu sebuah Lembaga Permasyarakatan Central—sejak tiga tahun lalu membaiatkan diri untuk mengincar kebahagiaan itu, tidak hanya untuk dirinya tapi juga untuk orang lain.

Maka ia bela siapa saja yang tertindas. Ia pernah membebaskan wanita yang terbebas dari tuduhan pembunuhan; berhasil memenangkan gugatan harta yang diminta seorang mantan istri, sehingga mantan suaminya harus menafkahi mantan istri dan anak-anaknya 50 juta per bulan. Ia bahkan telah memiliki _link _internasional, ia pernah ditugaskan oleh Pemerintah Amestris untuk membebaskan wanita yang dituduh menyelundupkan narkoba di Xing, dan itu pun berhasil karena bakat langkanya itu. Lidah apinya yang bisa membakar nyali lawan hingga ciut….

Kliennya rata-rata memang wanita, karenanya ia mendapat gelar kehormatan _The Womanizer_. Selain itu, ia juga dilabeli sebagai Rubah Bermata Hijau; ia tak segan memasang tarif tinggi untuk jasanya. Dari satu kasus, ia bahkan pernah dibayar hingga 1 miliar. Tentu saja rata-rata kliennya adalah orang berada dengan kasus yang sangat kompleks, yang wanita mengalami kasus di Xing itu pun Pemerintah Amestris yang menanggung biaya dengan hati dongkol setengah mati.

Advokat muda ini menerapkan prinsip alkimia _Equivalent Trade _atau disebut: Perdagangan Setara, prinsip yang berlaku padanya saja. Ya, ia menganggap profesinya itu juga sebagai proses jual-beli. Apalagi jika risikonya adalah masalah nyawa (ia juga sering mengalami percobaan pembunuhan, untungnya ia mempunyai asisten handal; seorang bekas polwan dari regu penembak jitu yang saban hari berada di sisinya).

Tapi ia menjamin kliennya pasti menang, karena ia memang belum pernah dipecundangi sekali pun. Dan tentu hal ini juga yang memicu kedengkian dari para advokat senior—yang memberikannya julukan-julukan _manis _itu. Dan kali ini ia kembali membuat gebrakan dengan memberikan jasa secara gratis, padahal seumur hidup ia belum pernah berbuat demikian. Memang terkesan seenak udel dan buta undang-undang, namun kau tak akan pernah mengenal seseorang dengan hanya melihatnya di televisi, kan?

Ditemani asisten pribadinya—seorang bekas polwan bernama Riza Hawkeye—ia berniat bertemu klien barunya. Untuk menghempas kesuntukan karena menunggu, ia pun membaca Koran Ibukota Amestris.

_**Headline**__: Si Pemilik Lidah Api Kembali Mencari Sensasi_

_Central City – Penduduk Central digegerkan dengan peristiwa penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh Christmas (50 tahun), seorang mantan PSK yang sering mangkal di lokalisasi pinggiran Central, terhadap King Bradley, Calon Fuhrer Pemilihan Umum Central; dimana pelaku menganiaya korban hingga korban kehilangan mata kanannya, buta secara permanen. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan, pengacara muda Ibukota Central yang terkenal dengan julukan Si Pemilik Lidah Api, Roy Mustang mendeklarasikan diri untuk mendampingi pelaku tanpa dibayar sepeser pun, alias pro bono. Terlebih karena tadinya ia adalah pengacara penggugat, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas membelot mendampingi terdakwa. Tak sedikit juga yang menuduhnya hanya ingin memuaskan hawa nafsu belaka karena kliennya itu sangatlah seksi (meski sekarang sudah gendut), dan ia sejak dulu memang terkenal senang memilih wanita sebagai kliennya. Ternyata rumor tersebut benar adanya!_

"Haah, serangan kuno," celetuk Roy.

"Ada apa?" tanya Riza, asistennya dengan raut setenang Sungai Rhein yang membelah Central City. Ia duduk di sebelah tuannya sembari membaca novel favoritnya.

"Koran Ibukota ini salah satu direksinya adalah anggota dewan harian partai si Bradley itu. Ingat, media massa tak pernah netral, itu cuma teori ilmuwan yang berubah jadi makanan mubazir."

"Khawatir?"

"Tidak aku sudah kebal dengan yang seperti ini. Tapi memang sepertinya aku lagi-lagi akan membawamu masuk ke lubang neraka," Roy menatap lekat-lekat Riza, rasa cemas menghantui pikirannya. "Kalau mau lari, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Lagi pula ini juga berisiko untuk—"

"Itu adalah keputusanku untuk mengikuti jalanmu. Meskipun jalan yang dilalui akan lebih berduri, kau seharusnya tidak meragukan kemampuanku," ujar Riza menyulam senyum tipis. "Untuk saat ini aku masih sanggup mendampingimu."

"Hah, kau memang asisten terbaikku, Riza Manis," Roy dengan cepat meraih dagu Riza, hendak mengunci bibir wanita itu dengan bibirnya, namun sebelum itu….

BRUK

"Wadau!" ringis Roy kesakitan, Riza ternyata menginjak kaki advokat muda itu dengan ujung _high-heel _-nya.

"Bersikaplah profesional sedikit, Roy!" bentak Riza seraya melotot.

Di saat yang sama, seorang polisi datang menghampiri mereka, "Mr Roy, Anda ditunggu di ruang interogasi, waktunya hanya sepuluh menit."

Riza mendelik tajam ke tuannya dengan tatapan 'hampir-saja-kau-mati!'.

Sementara Roy sudah memasang tampang _cool_-nya;rupa wibawa sebagai seorang advokat, "Baiklah," ujarnya seraya berdiri. "Ayo, Riza."

Roy memasuki ruangan remang-remang itu diikuti Riza di belakang. Dua orang polisi siap siaga di depan pintu, mempersilakan mereka masuk dengan memampangkan dua sisi wajah sedatar papan triplek sekaligus segalak harimau yang mencari mangsa.

Akhirnya Roy melihatnya juga; seorang wanita, yang duduk merunduk dengan tangan terlipat di meja—yang mengenakan seragam narapidana lapas. Wajahnya tergurat sendu lagi memaparkan ketakutan akut. Walaupun begitu, paras itu sudah tidak asing baginya.

'Masih sama seperti dulu, ya … hanya saja sekarang agak gendut,' ungkap Roy dalam hatinya. Ia segera menghampiri wanita itu dan mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat pagi, saya Roy Mustang, pengacara pembela Anda," ucapnya seraya menurunkan tubuhnya di atas bangku. Mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh meja.

Seketika wanita itu mendongak; menatap Roy dengan air muka terhenyak. Kemudian bola matanya bergerak ke arah tangan Roy yang tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menjabat tangan itu. "Christmas…," jawabnya patah-patah; lemah.

"Ah, tenang saja, Nyonya Christmas, saya ke sini hanya untuk mengobrol-ngobrol saja dengan Anda…."

"A-Apa Bradley mati? Saya ingin dia mati! Demi Tuhan dia telah memperkosa putri saya sampai menyebabkannya bunuh diri! Putri saya tidak kotor seperti saya. Yang saya lakukan adalah benar dan saya tidak ingin masuk penjara, saya—" Chirstmas tiba-tiba merasa suaranya terhimpit di tenggorokan. Pedih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, lalu emosinya keluar dalam bentuk kristal-kristal bening yang menjadi anak sungai di kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia tak sembunyikan lagi ratapannya.

"Karena itulah tugas saya untuk mengeluarkan Anda dari sini, bukan? Ini…," Roy menawarkan sebuah sapu tangan warna _peach _dengan corak bunga sakura yang nyaris pudar pada wanita itu—yang kemolekannya tidak dimakan oleh waktu.

Secepat kilat Christmas mengambil sapu tangan tersebut. Kemudian digelarkan menutupi permukaan wajahnya seraya mengatupkan mata. Tak lama ia mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya; membuka mata kembali, dan tiba-tiba matanya melebar ketika menyadari apa yang sedang di genggamnya. "Sa-Sapu tangan ini—"

"Ah, syukurlah Anda mengingatnya…," ujar Roy tersenyum lega. Di sapu tangan itu tertera rajutan benang yang menyusun nama _Miss_ Christmas.

Bayangan masa lalu pun berputar dalam kaset memori Christmas. "Tu-Tunggu … saya tahu betul ini adalah sapu tangan saya, tapi yang memilikinya—" ia mematung sebentar; menatap Roy lekat-lekat. Seketika matanya melebar lagi dua kali lipat. "K-Kau…," ia menaruh kedua tangannya mengatupkan bibir.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, _Madam_," ucap Roy seraya nyengir kuda.

Kemudian Christmas berdiri; mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Roy, lantas mengusap wajah pria itu dengan tergegar-gegar. "Sulit dipercaya … sulit dipercaya … jadi Pengacara terkenal ini adalah—"

"Anda mengenal saya?" tanya Roy dengan alis terangkat.

"Tentu saja! Kau sangat sering muncul di televisi. Yang tak habis saya pikir kau adalah—kalau aku tahu nama belakangmu pasti sejak lama aku akan menyadarinya…," masih ingat dalam benaknya, kejadian sekitar 20 tahun lalu. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan bocah lelaki yang mencintai air. Saking cintanya sama air, bocah tersebut sampai lena tertidur di hamparan bekas tempat pembuangan sampah akhir yang sedang dipenuhi air dari langit.

Tapi Chirstmas menemukan paras sengsara dari wajah lugu bocah itu saat terkapar nyaris menjemput maut; ia pun memutuskan membawa si bocah ke rumahnya. Bocah itu sangat imut, dan jika dilihat dari wajahnya, pastilah setelah dewasa nanti ia akan menjelma menjadi seorang pria yang dielu-elukan wanita karena ketampanannya.

Setelah bocah itu terjaga, Christmas pun memandikannya sampai bersih, hingga terlihat wajahnya yang coklat berkubang lumpur menjadi seputih susu murni sehabis diperah dari sapi. Lantas ia memberinya makan mi instan hingga habis lima bungkus. Dan dalam suasana hangat itu, Christmas langsung bertanya hal penting, ia menanyakan mengapa bocah itu berada di tempat pembuangan sampah akhir dan di mana orangtua si bocah.

Si bocah menjawab tanpa beban. Ia datang dari sebuah kota nun jauh bernama East City, ia kemari bersama tante-tante yang bertemu dengannya di taman ketika ia main ayunan sendiri—yang memberi tahunya jika ayahnya sedang berada di kota Central ini. Ibunya telah pergi ke Surga; ia menjadi sebatang kara di kota kelahirannya sendiri, sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang pelaut.

Bocah itu bilang, tante tersebut kejam sekali, ia tidak diberi makan selama waktu yang tak pernah disadarinya. Ia juga tidak menyukai tante-tante itu karena berpakaian dengan udel yang menyembul, padahal si bocah ingat sekali pesan mendiang ibunya jika berpakaian tidak boleh memampangkan udel karena bisa membuat masuk angin. Lalu ia sangat menyukai air; mengingatkannya pada sosok ayahnya yang berani akan air, yang akhirnya Chirstmas mengerti itu mengarah pada profesi ayah si bocah sebagai seorang pelaut.

Christmas akhirnya paham jika bocah itu adalah korban _children trafficking_. Ia juga mengenali siapa tante-tante yang ciri-cirinya disebutkan si bocah, dia adalah kaki tangan bosnya di tempat ia bekerja. Melihat bocah yang begitu suci tanpa cacat dan cela itu, ia tak sampai hati jika si bocah hidup di lubang neraka seperti dirinya. Ia masih kecil; dan masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari. Akhirnya Christmas memutuskan untuk membawa bocah itu ke panti asuhan di pusat Central City, kebetulan ia kenal dekat dengan pemiliknya yang merupakan sahabat mendiang ibunya. Berharap si bocah mendapatkan perlakuan terbaik di sana.

"Di mana aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah? Dan mengapa aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu saja, _Madam_?" si bocah bertanya dengan raut lara, dan ia memanggil Christmas seperti itu lantaran terinspirasi dari satu-satunya dongeng yang pernah ia baca seumur hidupnya yaitu, Cinderella. Cinderella yang sengsara ditolong oleh seorang_ Madam Fairy_. Dan bagi si bocah, Christmas adalah peri penolongnya.

"Kalau kautinggal bersamaku, kau tidak akan bertemu ayahmu," ujar Christmas menawarkan sapu tangan kesayangannya yang merupakan buah tangan mendiang ibunya. "Kau akan bertemu ayahmu setelah ingusmu itu tidak keluar lagi, karenanya usap terus dengan sapu tangan ini, ya. Lalu sering-seringlah menolong orang, Roy. Itu akan membuatmu merasa nyaman tinggal di negeri yang hitam ini. Bertemu denganmu, aku yang kotor pun merasa menjadi perhiasan paling indah di dunia walau dalam waktu sehari saja," jelas Christmas mengusap kepala Roy kecil dan meninggalkan ia yang menangis tersedu sedan di sana.

"Dan seminggu kemudian akhirnya saya bisa bertemu dengan ayah saya, entah mukjizat atau apa, tepat saat saya sembuh dari flu," ucap Roy menyulam senyum tipis. "Saya masih mengingat betul petuah Anda, maka dari itu saya menjadi pengacara yang menolong kaum wanita karena merekalah yang paling tertindas. Kalau bukan karena Anda, saya tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini."

"Sa-saya tak habis pikir, padahal saya hanya menyelamatkanmu sehari, lalu menitipkanmu ke panti asuhan. Saya hanyalah seorang yang kotor dan—"

"Anda tak akan tahu seberapa berharganya diri Anda, sebelum Anda menyadari bahwa kebaikan kecil Anda membawa perubahan besar bagi orang lain," potong Roy dengan bijak, membuat Christmas mematung sesaat. "Hidup saya nyaris sempurna, menjadi pengacara sukses, lalu memiliki istri yang cantik lagi perkasa. Kau tahu wanita ini?" tanya Roy penuh semangat seraya menunjuk pada Riza.

"Dia wanita yang sering mendampingimu, kan?" Christmas mengingat-ingat penampakan wanita Indo itu di televisi.

"Asisten saya sekaligus istri…," jawab Roy semringah membuat Christmas lagi-lagi membatu laksana arca. "Tujuh bulan lagi kami akan dikaruniai momongan juga lho. Dan memang hubungan kami ini adalah rahasia," Roy menghela napas sejenak.

Christmas pun mengerti bahwa Roy bukanlah seorang yang hidung belang—seperti yang sering diberitakan di televisi-televisi nasional. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang selalu berada di sisinya dan mengawasi tindak-tanduknya. Yang namanya gosip memang tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Saya tidak bisa tenang ketika saya mendapati Anda sebagai lawan saya di meja hijau tanpa didampingi oleh advokat mana pun. Saya juga menyadari jika kemarin saya telah membela orang yang salah. Maklum saya agak gelap mata ketika Bradley memberikan pembayaran tinggi, untung saya kemudian melakukan investigasi dan langsung mengenali Anda di sidang pertama. Jadi, saya pun memutuskan berpindah haluan. Dan tenang saja, Anda tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sekoin pun."

Christmas jadi makin terisak-isak, "A-Apa ini tidak terlalu merepotkan?"

"Sama sekali tidak karena saya selalu menerapkan _Equivalent Trade_ dalam pekerjaan saya," jawab Roy dengan keteguhan tak terperi. Kemudian ia menciumi tangan Christmas sebagai tanda hormat. "Meskipun tak sebanding, semoga yang saya lakukan ini cukup untuk membalas kebaikan, _Madam_."

Maka Christmas pun diselimuti ketenangan yang tidak pernah ia cecap sebelumnya.

**-SELESAI-**

* * *

**Oh ya di fic ini Christmas bukan bermarga Mustang hehehe.**

**Silakan buat yang mau _review_ ^^**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
